moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Assembly of Alterac
DISSOLVED* The '''Assembly of Alterac '''is the incumbent governing body of Alterac, presently known as the Commonwealth of Alterac. The Assembly is comprised of the peerage of the Commonwealth and acts as a resource for the peerage to discuss issues of importance regarding the Commonwealth. The Assembly itself holds minimal power, only capable of engaging in diplomacy on the behalf of the peerage, commanding any forces at their disposal and managing any funds donated to the Assembly. The Assembly is administered by the Clerk of the Assembly. The Assembly convenes on a weekly basis to discuss matters of importance and bring forth proposals for consideration. Procedure The Assembly of Alterac abides by a strict procedure regarding Assembly Sessions so that Assembly is most effective in its decision-making. Prior to the Assembly Session, peerage are advised to put forth proposals for the docket, especially regarding matters of great importance. The docket will be written up by the Clerk of the Assembly before the sessions begins. Should any votes result in a tie, the tie will be broken by the Clerk. Opening formalities Before any other motions can be put forth, a motion for roll call must be proposed. The Clerk will then call roll, stating the name of each peerage, to which they will reply present. After attendance is taken, the clerk will state all matters on the docket and then ask for a motion to set the agenda. A sitting member of the Assembly will then motion for any subject, if there are multiple proposals, the Assembly will vote upon each motion. All subjects on the docket must be discussed first before any matters not on the docket can be discussed. The only exception is if the matter is of great importance and the Clerk recognizes it as an issue demanding immediate attention. However, most important issues shall be placed on the docket prior. Basic Procedure After an agenda is set, whomever motioned for the specific agenda will have the floor first. They will speak until they cede the floor to the Clerk who will then look for rebuttals, counter statements, or inquiries. The Clerk will select an assembly member at random and they will then have the floor, should the original speaker feel a need to respond he may motion for a rebuttal. Any concerns regarding the agenda will be processed and heard, any rebuttals and responses processed until there is nothing further to be said on the issue. The Clerk will then ask if there any formal resolutions regarding the agenda. Assembly members will then raise their hand, each being called upon and their resolution transcribed by the Clerk. After each resolution is listed, the Assembly will vote on each resolution. Once a resolution, if any is reached, this agenda will conclude and this procedure will be repeated for another matter on the docket until all matters on the docket are concluded. Closing Formalities After all matters on the docket have been discussed, the Clerk will open for other agendas. If there any additional matters for the Assembly, they shall follow procedure until there is no further business for the Assembly. The Clerk will then look for a motion to adjourn, once a motion is given and seconded, the Clerk will adjourn the session and announce the next sessions date. Assembly Administration The Assembly is operated by several individuals who are elected to such positions by the Assembly. Once an individual is appointed to a specific position, they will hold the position until they either resign or another candidate motions for an election for the position. During an election, any candidates are given the floor to explain why they are deserving of the position they are vying for. The Assembly will then vote on each candidate. Clerk of the Assembly The Clerk of the Assembly is the head of the Assembly Administration, the Clerk oversees Assembly Sessions and acts on the behalf of the Assembly regarding foreign matters and diplomacy. The Clerk of the Assembly retains total control of the procedure of the Assembly and is empowered to silence, remove or prohibit anyone from Assembly sessions should their behavior be deemed inappropriate, violent or disruptive to the proceedings. Any diplomatic action committed by the Clerk that displeases the Assembly, may be motioned to be overturned as long as a counter motion is presented. The Clerk is to reside in an adequate living space within Alterac City. Commander in Chief The Commander in Chief commands any forces at the disposal of the Assembly. The Assembly does not directly conscript any cadets, thus all soldiers must be donated by peerage. The Commander in Chief officially leads the Alteraci Defense Corps, or ADC, which is the official name of the organization these troops are contributed to. The Alteraci Defense Corps abides by strict regulations, and is only permitted to be used in the defense of the kingdom. Treasurer of the Assembly The Treasurer of the Assembly manages any funds contributed to the Assembly by peerage. The Assembly does not directly tax the Alteraci people nor does it have any other means of income, thus any gold must be donated by the peerage. These funds can be used for any measure, whether it is arming the ADC, taking up infrastructure projects throughout the entire Commonwealth, or anything else the Assembly sees fit. The Treasurers duties include accounting for any funds, approximating worth of any trade products, and recording any financial exchanges. The Treasurer often accompanies the Clerk in matters of diplomacy regarding trade. Category:Commonwealth of Alterac Category:Alterac Organizations Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations Category:Alterac Peerage